Dead Fantasy
Dead Fantasy is a series of five CG movies created by Monty Oum, featuring female cast from the Final Fantasy series and the Dead or Alive series battling it out in a "friendly" sparring match. Dead Fantasy I In July 2007, due to his success in creating the CG movie Haloid, which featured Metroid series' Samus Aran and Dead or Alive 4 secret character Spartan-458 (aka Nicole) versus each other while fighting Halo series' Covenant, Monty Oum started creating Dead Fantasy. The first installment was posted in October 2007 and was received with open arms by fans of both series. Characters Introduced ;Yuna: Type: Ranged, Utility Weapon: Magic, Tiny Bee, Items Yuna is the first character to appear in the Dead Fantasy series, running through an enormous ancient temple while being pursued by two shadowed figures who later turn out to be Kasumi and Ayane. She puts up a fair fight against the two kunoichi, but ultimately needs help to even the odds. She is about average in speed, but can shoot projectiles from a distance, both bullets and energy-based. She is also equipped with Potions and Ethers, which she used to revive Tifa in Dead Fantasy II. Her one-on-one battle will evidently be with Kasumi, as shown when she knocked the young ninja inside one of the lunar portals. ;Kasumi: Type: Balanced Weapon: Ninja Magic, Ninjatō Debuting in Dead or Alive on Playstation 1, Kasumi is a 17-year-old runaway ninja that fights in the DOA tournaments to meet her brother, Hayate. Her Tenjinmon ninjutsu is lethal, quick as well as elegant, and many of her trademark moves are displayed during her battle with the Final Fantasy cast. One such move was her Sakura Parry teleportation ability, in which she teleports about in a burst of pink sakura petals. She also uses her knife to defend herself in the fight as well. ;Ayane: Type: Agile, Magical Weapon: Ninja Magic, Energy Sword "Genra" Debuting in Dead or Alive as a sparring dummy on Sega Saturn and as a playable character on Playstation 1, Ayane is quiet and reserved. At 16 years, her Hajin Mon Style Ninjutsu is fast and direct, reflecting her anger at being exiled from her clan. She and Kasumi are half sisters, sharing the same mother. Ayane was basically born from rape by the ruthless Tenjinmon ninja, Raidou. In Dead Fantasy II Ayane displays one of her ultimate techniques, her ninpo powers, destroying the building the girls were fighting in in the process (just like how she did in her Dead or Alive 4 ending). She also uses the energy sword from her adoptive father, Genra. ;Rikku: Type: Agile Weapon: Twin Blades Rikku comes to Yuna's aid soon into Dead Fantasy I, stealing Ayane's weapon but then returning it to keep things fair. She's extremely fast and reliable, protecting Yuna throughout Dead Fantasy I and then an MP-less Tifa in Dead Fantasy II. In the upcoming Dead Fantasy III she is going to be facing off against Ayane, as she was the one to kick Ayane into one of the portals Rinoa set. Monty has stated that Rikku will be going through multiple dressphere changes in Dead Fantasy III and had set up a contest where artists would draw designs for the dressphere changes Rikku could go through. We will soon see what he has picked. ;Hitomi: Type: Strong Weapon: Fists Debuting in Dead or Alive 3 for the X-Box, Hitomi is an 18-year old German Karate master who attends the DOA tournaments to test her skills against the best in the world. She appears to support Ayane and Kasumi in their battle against Rikku and Yuna about halfway through Dead Fantasy I. She is physically the second strongest out of the entire DOA female cast, shown in Dead Fantasy I when she knocked Yuna and Rikku out of the temple they were fighting within utilizing enormous blocks of stone. She's the only girl that has no magical powers. ;Tifa: Type: Strong, Magical Weapon: Materia Magic, Fists Tifa appears at the end of Dead Fantasy I, saving Yuna and Rikku by dispatching all three Dead or Alive girls at once with her martial arts ability. She arrives sporting a multitude of materia, although she does not utilize it until Dead Fantasy II. So far, she is the only member on the Final Fantasy side that uses her fists, matching up with Hitomi from the DOA series. She is evidently equipped with, at minimum, the following materia: Fire, Ice, Lightning, Time, Gravity, Barrier, and Contain. Her one-on-one opponent will be Hitomi, whom she was seen tackling into Rinoa's portal before they blasted off into the sky. Dead Fantasy II The 2nd installment was posted March 2008 and was also featured at the Anime Boston convention on March 23, 2008. This segment introduced the use of magic on both sides of the battle and is a good 7 minutes longer then Dead Fantasy I. Characters Introduced ;Rachel: Type: Tank Weapon: Fiend Magic, Warhammer, Peluda Tail (whip) Rachel is a scantily-clad Fiend Hunter appearing in the new X-box version of Ninja Gaiden. She searches for her sister Alma, who was turned into a Fiend. The blood in Rachel's veins grants her abnormal strength, but also makes her susceptible to becoming a fiend. She joins the fray when it breaks out of the building limits to the outside environment, swinging her massive hammer with ease and deadly skill. ;Rinoa: Type: Agile, Magical Weapon: Sorceress Power, Vanishing Star, Silenced Tear Rinoa's appearance was a surprise to many viewers. A 17-year-old Sorceress and love interest to Final Fantasy VIII protagonist Squall Leonhart, Rinoa has not made many appearances outside of her debut game. She wields her boy's icon weapon, the gunblade, in one hand and her icon weapon, the Blaster Edge, in the other while simultaneously implementing the Sorceress Power with her angel wings unfurled. She saves the match's combatants from a fiery fate in a pool of lava by solidifying the environment in ice, then she too joins the fray. After demonstrating telekinetic powers and the FFVIII spells Holy and Tornado, she utilizes the power of the Lunar Cry to conjure portals from the moon and separate the girls for a series of one-on-one brawls. Although Kairi was intending to knock Rachel into one of these portals, Rachel made it to Rinoa instead and was blasted off with her, heralding a massive magical battle between the Sorceress and the fiend hunter come Dead Fantasy III. ;Kairi: Type: Agile Weapon: Oathkeeper, Oblivion, Kairi's Keyblade, Valor Form Kairi is a 15-year-old schoolgirl and a wielder of the keyblade. She once helped save entire worlds from a consuming darkness called the ''Heartless by assisting Sora with the help of select characters from both the Disney and the Final Fantasy series. Little was seen of her fighting ability, as she arrived close to the end of Dead Fantasy II almost as an afterthought to Rinoa's grand arrival and was given little chance to show off around Rinoa's displays of Sorceress power. Her one-on-one opponent is unknown, as she fell into one of Rinoa's portals alone while going for Rachel. Trivia *The moves that the girls execute are not just from their respected series. Monty Oum has included salutes to many action games and movies such as Evolution Daigo full parry, Dante's Rainstorm, moves from Tekken such as Lili's throw and Xiaoyu's Shooting Star, Chun Li's famous thousand kicks, Jackie Chan's drunken boxing, and many others. *The gunblade that Rinoa wields is not Squall's but Monty's own fanmade variant, named 'Vanishing Star'. *Yuna attempts to revive Tifa with a bottle of Ether and Potion that are similar in detail to the Final Fantasy XII Premium Potion Bottles. One of them even displays the Potion symbol on its tag. External Links * Game Trailers Category:Fandom de:Dead Fantasy